Split Image
by GoesKaboom
Summary: Kevin Flynn survived reintegration. Unfortunately, so did CLU, in a way. He is still in Flynn's head, and enjoys nothing more than showing him his memories and personality- including his relationship with Rinzler. Warnings inside. Twoshot.
1. Split Image

Split Image

**Note: I don't own anything except my laptop and way too much free time. **

**Warnings: Dubious consent, flashbacks to non-con, explicit sexual content.  
><strong>

The first time it happened, Kevin Flynn passed it off as exhaustion. After all, it had been barely twenty minutes since he'd woken up and determined that either the afterlife was remarkably cybernetic, or that he was still alive and on the Grid. Since all signs pointed to the latter hypothesis, he decided to go with that one, gathering his wits about him and trying to formulate a plan. Obviously the Grid was going to need to be rebuilt, that was a given. And if he was going to do that, he was going to have to figure out how to remove the corrupted Rinzler code from Tron.

Tron.

It was like a dam had burst, his mind immediately overrun with images- a memory, possibly? He could very clearly see a terrified, bound Tron struggling underneath him, begging him, pleading him to stop. "_Please... no... think about what you're doing! Stop! Please!_" And disturbingly, Flynn heard his own voice respond, laughing coldly.

"_It's only going to hurt worse if you try to fight it, Tron._" Flynn felt sick to his stomach as the thought- memory? played. He remembered every detail of it- forcing the struggling program's legs open, lining his cock up with the tiny, quivering entrance as the program pleaded for him to stop, shoving into the impossibly tight body without bothering to prepare it, relishing the horrified screams he elicited. Worst of all, he could _feel_ everything. The disgusting enjoyment, the heavy pleasure, the rush of control- it all conglomerated into a sickening, intoxicating mix that left him breathless and nauseated. What had that been about? He'd _never_hurt his friend like that!

_Or would you?_a horrible little voice in the back of his mind whispered. Flynn shook his head. Of course not. Never. He was just tired, that was all- after some rest, he'd be back to himself again.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, he had been wrong about the unbidden thoughts. They were not a simple result of exhaustion. They would be triggered by the strangest things- seeing the ruins of a particular building on the Grid would bring up the memory of blind, psychotic rage and the desresolution of a screaming program. Sometimes there wouldn't even be anything that brought them up- just a flash of very un-Flynn-like rage and memories of atrocities committed. Atrocities that Flynn had realized that <em>he<em>had never committed... but a particular, insane doppelganger of his had. The reintegration had merged CLU's personality with his own. While he was mostly still Flynn, CLU was still in there, somewhere, and he was getting his kicks showing Flynn glimpses of the past. Through these flashbacks, Flynn learned the extent of the depravity that his program had sunk to.

That first memory had been the start of the creation of Rinzler. Tron had fought valiantly, doing his damndest to protect himself, but ultimately, CLU had been stronger. The other program had literally raped him until he barely remembered who he was, then took advantage of his weakened state to forcibly corrupt his code. And thus, Rinzler was born. Flynn was forced to watch the corruption of his friend, from the point of view of the program's attacker. Everything CLU had done, he felt. He felt the program's emotions as he carried out these actions, the perverse pleasure flooding his body. He felt CLU's elation as he saw Tron break down by his hands, the program begging him to stop, that he would do whatever he wanted, if only he would stop this torture. He watched his friend begging him to derezz him, that deletion would be better than this.

It nearly killed him to hear the response seemingly come from his own mouth: "No. You're pretty like this. It would be a waste."

The next memories were less brutal, but still weren't any easier for Flynn to see. CLU had apparently taken advantage of Rinzler's obedience and had the other program pleasure him. While it was more consensual than the first memory (indeed, Rinzler seemed to even enjoy it), it still wasn't any easier to watch, especially from CLU's perspective.

It only got worse once he'd managed to locate Tron. Rinzler's feral personality was still mostly dominant, and whenever Flynn heard that little purr, CLU would think of what had happened between the two of them, and of course, Flynn was the one who felt the reaction, seeing the events as CLU had.

_Rinzler on his knees, sucking his cock._

Rinzler bent over any number of apparatus, completely vulnerable to whatever CLU chose to do with him.

Rinzler lying on his back on a couch, legs spread and most intimate parts on display.

Rinzler coming undone through a combination of User-style sex and intense circuit stimulation.

r  
>And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Worst of all, Flynn could remember the way it all had felt, and occasionally, after experiencing one of these memories, he was left with a very physical reaction. It disgusted him. He was aroused by the very real torment of his friend! He was aroused by seeing it all from CLU's point of view, no less!<p>

Worst of all, he saw how it had impacted Tron, when he was able to take control of his mental facilities again, pleading with Flynn to help him, but flinching back whenever he got too close.

"What's wrong, man?" Flynn had asked, seeing the program shiver and try to put as much distance between himself and the User as he could, turning his body slightly so that he wasn't facing him. "Is everything OK? Are you hurt?"

"I'm... I'm fine," the program replied softly, but he betrayed his real feelings by tensing sharply when Flynn's hand ghosted over the back of his disk.

"I'm just going to adjust your code," Flynn said.

"Of course," Tron replied, relaxing marginally. Flynn noticed his hesitation, and placed a comforting hand on the small of his back, to reassure him. This simple, comforting action- one he'd done many times before, sent a shock through his system, and he cried out, recognizing the telltale signs of one of CLU's memories starting to seep through.

_He felt Rinzler's purrs reverberating through his body, feeling the other program arch up against the touch. "That's it, Rinzler, just relax." The program's purrs got louded, and he ran a gloved finger down a large circuit on Rinzler's back, smirking to himself when that elicted a mewl. With some circuit stimulation and stretching, the program was pliant and willing in his hands, arching his hips up in a silent plea for more. He thrust inside, loving the tightness and warmth, as well as the program's louder purrs. Nothing could compare to this- repurposing Tron had to be one of the best ideas he'd ever had... not only was he the perfect soldier, he was always willing to fulfill other duties._

Flynn staggered backwards, thrown by the intensity of the memory, suddenly aware of the tightness in his pants. He stammered out an excuse to Tron, only to feel the program come up behind and press up against him, purring in his ear. He caught a glimpse of the other's circuits, noticing they had gone orange. Great. Rinzler was back. Well, really, what did he expect? He'd fiddled with Tron's code and still failed to isolate the source of the corruption. One thing Flynn had noticed since starting this was that if he made any changes to, or even just accessed, Tron's code, the Rinzler persona was more likely to resurface. And apparently, Rinzler wasn't the only thing to resurface- Flynn could feel evidence of the program's arousal pressed against his back.

"Tron-" he started, but the program's rumbling purrs cut him off. "Rinzler-" he tried again, and the program pressed up against him even harder. Flynn sucked in his breath- this was too much like another incident that had taken place with CLU, one that he could remember as clearly as if he had been the one committing the actions.

_Rinzler had been exceptionally... demonstrative that day, and it was beginning to get to him. "Come here," he ordered. Rinzler slipped up behind him, pressing his lithe body against his own. It felt good, having a pet that obeyed him so unquestioningly. The Enforcer ground against him, snapping the last bit of his control. "On you knees."_

It was like he was on autopilot. Without really being consciously aware of what he was doing, Flynn had flipped the program around, so that they were pressed up against each other, face-to-face. Rinzler purred, arching shamelessly against the User. Flynn groped blindly at the program's crotch, getting a startled gasp, then a pleased moan. Suits derezzed, gaining skin-to-synthetic-skin contact between User and Program. Flynn traced a circuit on Rinzler's back that he remembered from the images as being particularly sensitive, and Rinzler, in response, fondled the User's erection, dragging gloved fingers up and down the shaft, paying special attention to the head. When Flynn moaned, the program pressed his own arousal against the User's, and began wriggling his hips. Flynn groaned at the sensation of his cock sliding against Rinzler's. The former Enforcer had definitely learned a thing or two from CLU.

Flynn knew, on some level, that this was wrong, that it was only going to end badly, but with Rinzler expertly handling his cock, he couldn't bring himself to put a stop to it. "Aaah," he cried out when the program pressed the tip of index finger into his slit, gathering up the bead of precum that had bubbled to the top. Rinzler's purring grew louder as he brought that finger to his mouth, and sucked on it. Flynn nearly came right then and there.

"Come on," he growled, grabbing Rinzler and flipping him over again. He knelt down and spread the program's ass-cheeks, revealing the tiny, twitching hole. If he had taken the time to stop and think about it, Flynn might not have continued, but at this point, any rationality was too far gone. The only thing he could think about coherently was holding down the program and having his way with him, and Rinzler didn't seem to have any objections to that, at least if the way he was pushing his hips back was any indication. Flynn took it as a sign to get on with it, and poked his tongue out, giving a long, languid lick to the program's entrance. Rinzler keened, body spasming, and Flynn was encouraged by the favorable reaction. He carefully licked around the outside of the program's hole before he stiffened the wet muscle and plunged it inside.

It was unlike anything else he'd ever done before. It felt like licking a power outlet. Flynn could taste the electricity underneath, felt it spark whenever he did something that was mildly pleasurable for the program. He could feel the twitch of the digital muscles as they stretched slightly to accommodate the new intrusion. It was all so new and alien, yet so familiar at the same time, and Flynn couldn't help but wonder if CLU had ever done _this_for Rinzler.

He continued his assault on the program's asshole, licking as deep as he could, adding a finger, then another, as well when it seemed that wasn't going to be enough. Rinzler pushed back, trying to fuck himself on Flynn's tongue and fingers, and the User had to admit, it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. But before long, he could tell that Rinzler was going to need more than just a tongue and two fingers. As though he wasn't the one in control of his own body, Flynn drew back, spat into his hand, and slicked up his cock. He barely had time to even do that before he was being forced down while Rinzler lowered himself onto him.

The program was impossibly hot and tight, and Flynn moaned out loud when he felt some of Rinzler's internal electricty jolt at him, heightening the sensation. He moved his hips upward, but other than that, didn't really have to move much more than that, as the program fucked himself on his cock. Flynn, however, reached up to jerk Rinzler off, thinking he might as well do something to help the program reach orgasm. He was so lost in the feeling that he was very surprised when Rinzler's movements slowed, even though he hadn't come yet.

"What? Are you alright?" Flynn asked, a harsh edge to his voice. "Why did you stop?" His eyes flew open, only to immediately focus on one particular detail: the program's circuits were no longer orange, but instead, a bright, clear blue.

Shit.

"Tron!" he asked, shocked.

"F-flynn..." The program sounded almost on the verge of tears. "Flynn... what? Please..." He would have said more, but his body spasmed violently and he came over Flynn's hand, a despairing cry tearing itself from his throat. Flynn didn't bother to finish himself off, withdrawing immediately from the program's body, gathering him up in his arms.

"Flynn... Flynn..." Tron repeated his name over and over like a mantra, eyes glazed over. Flynn just held him tighter.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Tron, I'm sorry..." he said, reiterating it whenever Tron said his name, trying to ignore the dark laughter in the back of his mind.

_It feels good to take what you want, doesn't it?_

END


	2. Fracture

Part 2: Fracture

Kevin Flynn knew he was on borrowed time.

No, he wasn't dying. If only it was that simple, he thought bitterly. No, death would be too easy an out, and as soon as he thought that, he heard the omnipresent laughter in the back of his mind. CLU was listening to his thoughts, mocking him, sending him more and more of his memories, and doing his best to overshadow Flynn's own personality with his. And, as much as Flynn didn't want to admit it, he was beginning to succeed. Large chunks of time would go by, before he would realize he had no idea where he was, or how he'd gotten there, looking down to realize he'd begun work on something that he'd never intended to do. Or, he'd suddenly remember something horrible that "he" had done- it usually took him a while to realize that he wasn't the one responsible for the destruction he'd seen in his mind's eye- it was all CLU. CLU was fucking with his head, and he was usually reassured as soon as he thought that by the former system administrator's laughter echoing in his head.

Worst of all, he remembered what he'd done to Tron- his friend. Logically, he knew that it had been CLU driving his actions, and that Tron himself hadn't been in full possession of his mental facilities. But he couldn't forget the horror-struck look on the program's face when he realized what was happening to him, that his supposed friend was using him in the same way that CLU had, made all the worse by the fact that the two of them were virtually indistinguishable from each other.

Flynn remembered holding the shaking program until he calmed down enough to realize what had happened, then watched as Tron- his friend- had jumped away from him as though he'd been burned, before fleeing. Flynn had warred with himself- should he chase after the program, or wait for him to come back- if he ever came back? It had been hard to ignore CLU's voice screaming at him in his head. _Go after him! Are you going to let him do this to you? Chase him down!_

He had managed to ignore CLU's directives, and forced himself to stay where he was. Tron would come back when he was ready. And he would have to, at least if he wanted to get the last vestiges of Rinzler out of his system. CLU, on the other hand, didn't like that idea very much, and had begun upping the ante on his assault on Flynn's mind. Flynn struggled to fight off the nonstop images of Rinzler diligently servicing "him." More often than not, Flynn walked away from those instances disgracefully aroused by it, hating CLU for manipulating Rinzler like that, and hating himself for becoming turned on.

He told himself that Tron was going to return. He would have to, if he wanted to free himself from Rinzler once and for all. But time passed, and there was no sign of the program. CLU's voice kept yelling at him to go after him, and he would occasionally realize he'd wandered off in some random direction, most likely looking for the program, after CLU had hijacked his brain.

But it was almost as though Tron had dropped off the face of the Grid.

Flynn could tell, with the increasing frequency of CLU controlling his mind, that he was running out of time. Eventually, he feared, the situation would be reversed, with him the disembodied personality, trapped in his own body with no control over himself, forced to watch as CLU wreaked havoc on the still-recovering Grid. Before he lost himself, he had to reach Tron. He just had to.

* * *

><p><em>Coward.<em>

Tron jumped at that, the growling voice coming from inside his head. He knew, theoretically, that Rinzler was still in his head, and he'd seen evidence of this, his thoughts occasionally drifting across Tron's own, as well as the fact that he tried, quite often, in fact, to regain control of the body he was forced to share. But he'd never spoken directly before, usually just growling his displeasure if Tron did something he didn't like. He wasn't even sure if Rinzler had the capacity to speak in words. So he brushed it off, as a trick of his mind.

_I know you can hear me,_ he heard again, after a short amount of time had passed. It sounded disturbingly like his own voice, only _wrong_, like it had been distorted, with a digital growl underneath it. _Don't try to ignore me, I can hear your thoughts, you know._

_What do you want?_ Tron thought sourly. Rinzler laughed, the sound reverberating through his head.

_You know very well what I want. And what you want, although you're not willing to admit it to yourself. It's in our code, and it always has been, even before it was corrupted. You want to serve the Users, just as I wished to serve CLU. What happened with Flynn- you wanted it, even before I intervened,_ he said.

_What? I- I fight for the Users, nothing more,_ Tron retorted. He would have said something else, but Rinzler cut him off by forcing one of his own memories to the front of their shared mind. He- no, Rinzler, not him- purred out a pleasured moan as CLU thrust into him from above. Tron felt everything that Rinzler had felt at that moment- the unrelenting hardness of CLU's penis filling him, the hard, fast strikes against the sensitive bundle of circuitry inside of him, and worst of all, the complete adoration and devotion Rinzler felt towards the dictator.

And just as quickly as it had come up, the images were gone. With a start, Tron realized he was aroused. _What are you trying-?_ he began, intending to tell the irritating voice in the back of his head off, but then staggered backwards as Rinzler sent another memory his way.

Tron shuddered as the full force of it hit him. He recognized this- oh god, he recognized this. _He_ was the one pressing up against Flynn. He was the one who had initiated contact. He watched Flynn war with himself, his confliction evident on his face. Tron watched as "he" aggressively pursued the User, who looked, honestly, shocked. Then, it was almost like a string snapped- the User's eyes glazed over, and seemed to travel to a different plane of existence, before apparently coming back to reality. That was when Flynn became, evidently, more involved in the actions.

_See?_ Rinzler's gravelly voice interjected over the scene, jolting Tron back into reality. _You wanted him too. It's why I was able to control us so easily. If you hadn't wanted it, you would have put up resistance._

_It wasn't like that before!_ Tron argued. Rinzler ignored him.

_You wanted it too,_ he continued. _And you saw how he reacted when you realized what was going on- he didn't keep fucking us, and he tried to calm you down. If he didn't care about you, he wouldn't have bothered._

_I was there to get **you** out of my head,_ Tron thought. _You're the one who started it!_

_Don't lie to yourself!_ Rinzler growled furiously. _I did what I had to do to stay alive, but I was also doing **you** a favor! You forget, I am you. I know things that you won't even admit to yourself. You've loved him for cycles, probably ever since he came to the Grid the first time! Admit it!_ Then, the former enforcer's voice dropped conspiratorially. _You know if you don't go back and get his help you'll never be rid of me._

Tron glowered. Of course he knew that. But he still didn't think he could bring himself to face the User. As much as he hated to admit it, Rinzler was right. He had run away. And if he ever did want to be free of the other personality, he would have to face Kevin Flynn again, fear or no fear. But at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder if this was Rinzler's way of staying alive- he wasn't really sure what would happen when the corrupted code was removed, but he had a feeling that Rinzler wouldn't be able to survive without the shared body. Not that he cared- he couldn't wait to be free of him. It was horrific enough knowing what he'd done as Rinzler, he didn't need the other personality's memories taunting him whenever he had an idle thought. It had been bad enough without Rinzler actually talking to him, like that horrible little voice in the back of your mind that tells you it's your conscience.

Somehow, though, he felt that Rinzler might be trying to prolong his existence. Maybe Flynn wouldn't do anything about him. Maybe he wouldn't even want to see Tron. And the both of them knew that Tron wouldn't be able to purge Rinzler on his own.

He had made up his mind. Standing up, Tron began to walk, ignoring the contented purring in the back of his mind. _Good... good._

* * *

><p>Flynn blinked. Where was he? How had he gotten there? And what was he even doing, anyway? He couldn't remember. He knew he couldn't have completely gone offline, seeing as he'd apparently moved in the past... he didn't even know how long it had been, something that CLU found incredibly funny, at least if the sardonic laughter in the back of his head was anything to go by.<p>

"Oh, shut up," he muttered aloud, knowing that he sounded crazy. He _was_ going crazy, if you asked him. And Tron still hadn't reappeared.

At this point, Flynn no longer expected him to. The program had trusted him to help him, and he'd broken that trust by assaulting him. He was supposed to be removing Rinzler from Tron, not giving into Rinzler's sexual advances. CLU or no CLU, he shouldn't have been that easy to crack.

_HA!_ said former sysadmin laughed. Flynn pointedly ignored him, pondering his options.

CLU had been taking over more frequently, and with his User powers, Flynn knew that was a disaster waiting to happen. Deresolution, really, was the only option- hopefully, it would destroy CLU, as well as him. Digital suicide, while an unpleasent solution, really was the only way he could see this nightmare ending, and ensuring the safety of the surviving programs on the Grid- no, the Grid itself. It would be disastrous if CLU obtained his powers and tried to return to power, only this time, disguised as him.

_You wouldn't do it,_ CLU sneered.

Flynn would have responded, but then noticed something coming towards him. Tiredly, he reached for his disc, not even sure why he was bothering to try to fend off any potential attackers, especially when he'd just been contemplating his own death. But as soon as he realized who it was, he put it back. "Tron," he said, surprise coloring his tone.

"Flynn," the program returned, haltingly. The two stared at each other for a while, then Flynn motioned to his side.

"Would you like to sit?" Tron, hesitantly, took the User up on the offer, and sat. They sat in silence for a while, before Flynn finally spoke. "I didn't expect to see you again, man." Again, another silence. Then, Tron spoke.

"You know... Rinzler."

"Yes."

"He is still in me."

"I know," Flynn replied heavily. "I... I failed. I couldn't remove him. I failed you, like I failed the ISOs. Like I failed my son. Like I'm failing myself. I don't know if I- Tron. There's something... something I need you to do."

"Anything," Tron answered quickly.

"I need you to derezz me."

At first, Tron thought he hadn't heard correctly. Surely Flynn couldn't be asking... that of him. He couldn't. He couldn't. He'd had enough of deresolution for a million more cycles. And Flynn... Flynn was his friend. Flynn was a User. He fought for the Users, not against them, time as Rinzler notwithstanding. "I... don't understand," he finally said.

"CLU isn't... he's still here," Flynn explained haltingly. "During reintegration- he's still in my head, and he's trying to... regain control, of me. He's succeeding." Tron's eyes widened in horror. "It started... with that incident," Flynn continued. "And he's kept it up. It's only a matter of time. Eventually he'll get complete control, and this time, he'll have, well, he'll have User abilities. You need to derezz me before that happens. Please." Tron looked at his friend, horrified, hoping this would turn out to be some sort of twisted User joke. Or maybe he was just glitching briefly, and this would pass soon.

He got no such reassurance.

"Please," Flynn reiterated. "I can't fail again, I won't let it happen. I'd do it myself but... CLU... would probably stop me."

Something in Tron snapped.

"No!" he shouted. "You can't! The System... the Grid... you can't! You need to fix it!" He was babbling now, hardly believing that his friend, the User, was contemplating something so drastic. There had to be a way to lock CLU back in the recesess of his mind- there had to be! He couldn't be taking over again- Tron wouldn't let it happen, but not at the expense of Flynn. The Grid needed him.

_Fuck the Grid,_ Rinzler muttered in the back of his mind. _What about you? You need him!_

Tron ignored Rinzler, not wanting to bother with the former program's inane chattering, even if he did have a point. Instead, he approached Flynn. "Please... don't! You can't! I can't do it- I fight for the Users. There has to be something we can do!" Flynn sighed heavily. Tron looked like he was about to start crying. But what could he do? He couldn't risk letting CLU take control of him. And if death was the only way to avoid that fate, then it was what it was. He couldn't afford... to take the chance, to allow CLU to overpower him permanently.

_Stupid User..._ he heard CLU snark in the back of his mind. Flynn ignored him, really not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"I don't see another way," Flynn replied. "It's only a matter of time now, and I don't know if you'd be able to derezz me... us... him... if we wait that long," he explained. Tron shook his head.

"I don't think I could do it now," Tron replied. "You say he's doing everything he can to control you? Why wouldn't he just take control before I had time to derezz you? I wouldn't be able to fight him then, either."

Flynn stopped short. He hadn't thought of that.

_Obviously,_ CLU said with a long-suffering sigh. _Good to see that he hasn't completely forgotten everything he learned as Rinzler. You really think I'd let you die?_

_Good thinking!_ meanwhile, Rinzler said, in Tron's head. _That's probably true- if we were in immediate danger, and you didn't get out of it, I'd be the one to move us. If you derezz, I derezz. Why would it be different for them?_

"Shut up!" both Tron and Flynn yelled at the same time, aloud. Both started and locked eyes, eyeing the other one warily.

"Sorry... Rinzler... he talks too much," Tron explained sheepishly.

"CLU too..."

_At least one of us has some intelligence!_ CLU snarked back. _Now, are you going to do what you really want to do, or am I going to have to do it, like I do with everything else! I'm the one keeping you from killing yourself, now I have to be the one to push you to fulfill your desires... the User world must be terribly inefficient if they all are this indecisive!_

_DO SOMETHING!_ Rinzler yelled to Tron. _Are you just going to stand there? Or am I going to have to do it myself again? Go to him!_

_I'm not going to **force him** again!_ Kevin argued. _And your help is not needed or wanted! Get out of my head!_

_But- he's probably disgusted with me after... what happened,_ Tron replied sadly. If Rinzler had his own eyes, he would have been rolling them.

_Will you stop overthinking this! You're going to burn out our processors!_ was his retort. _If you don't do it, I will!_

_I can't get out of your head even if I wanted to, and besides, you'd be lost without me, _Clu replied smugly. _Your thoughts are so disorderd, it's amazing you ever got anything done before the reintegration!_

Deciding they'd each had enough of their irritating alter egos, both Flynn and Tron stepped towards each other, then froze when they realized that the other had done the exact same thing.

"Flynn..." Tron began at the same time that Flynn spoke his name. Again, both froze, and looked at each other. Flynn was the one to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Tron. I failed you. I failed you more than once, but I especially failed you with... with what happened.. that time. But I understand you were acting- under Rinzler's influence, and I guess... he had that kind of relationship with CLU, it's natural he'd... want to continue that," he said haltingly. "I can't blame it all on him, of course, but CLU influenced my actions as well..."

_Damn right I did,_ CLU said proudly. _You wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't, you'd just have sat there like an 8-bit!_

_He's backing out!_ Rinzler was screaming inside of Tron's head. _Don't let him do it! Tell him! Tell him! TELL HIM!_ The former enforcer was apparently trying to be as annoying as possible to get Tron to react.

"I won't let it happen again," Flynn finally said. "It was a lapse in my judgment. If CLU does try something, then you _have_ to derezz me. I won't let him take advantage of you again."

_Damn it!_ Rinzler swore in Tron's head. _He feels guilty about it! He shouldn't! You wanted it! I wanted it! And he probably wanted it too!_ Tron steeled his nerves, then spoke.

"It's alright," he said quietly.

"No, it's not!" Flynn exclaimed. "I took advantage of you! And... I..." for a fleeting second, he wanted to say that he enjoyed it, but he caught himself in time, much to CLU's annoyance.

It was a spur-of-the-moment decision. Tron could tell that Flynn was at war with himself, or probably more accurately, at war with himself and CLU, and before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the User's. _Finally!_ Rinzler exclaimed.

The kiss did not last long, the two of them breaking apart after hardly any time had gone by, Flynn looking at the program as though he wasn't sure what to believe. Tron's circuits were still blue, but that couldn't be right. Rinzler was the one who had come onto him before, not Tron. This was just another of the former enforcer's quirks, hoping to get some satisfaction from the man who looked just like CLU. Sadly, he turned away. "Rinzler," he said. "Don't do this."

"Rinzler isn't... in control now," Tron said hesitantly. "That was... that was me."

Flynn turned sharply to look at the program, eyes widening. _Hm,_ CLU said inside his head. _That's interesting._

"You... really are Tron, right?" Flynn asked. "You- that was you?"

"Yes," Tron replied, wishing he could curl up and disappear, internally yelling at Rinzler. This was a disaster, He had been wrong. Flynn didn't want him, that incident had been nothing but a fluke, driven by Rinzler and CLU, not Tron and Flynn. "I- I'm sorry."

Instead of the sharp words he had expected, Tron felt a hand cup his face gently. He looked up, blinking up at Flynn. "Don't be," he whispered, before moving in to kiss the program again. It quickly turned more urgent, tongues tangling and suits derezzing.

Once he had thoroughly explored the program's mouth, Flynn began to move lower, licking teasingly at sensitive circuits, chuckling in his throat when Tron moaned. "Do you like that?" he whispered against a particularly bright one, the movement of his lips incredibly stimulating.

"Y-yes- ah!" the program stammered, tapering off into a moan as Flynn bit gently down on that circuit.

Flynn was a master at stimulating circuitry, Tron quickly realized. The User's fingers danced over the glowing lines, knowing exactly where to press, and where to let up, and where to apply varying pressure. The program quickly felt his digital arousal grow, pressing against Flynn's leg. The only acknowledgment the man gave him was a small smile. Tron was sure he was going to overload soon, and it seemed that Rinzler agreed, purring like a contented cat in the back of his mind.

"Ah- Flynn!" he cried out, right before he would have overloaded. Flynn, maddeningly, stopped touching him and looked down.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked quietly, wanting to make sure that Tron wanted what would come next, that he didn't feel forced into it. What he got instead was a glare.

"Don't stop!" Tron exclaimed, a bit put out that the User had stopped touching him. Flynn chuckled, then wrapped his hand around Tron's cock, stroking him three times, then thumbing over the head. Tron came with a shout, circuits flashing blinding white and releasing all over his stomach and Flynn's hand, then lying back to regroup.

Flynn watched the program attempt to recover his senses after his orgasm, carefully ignoring CLU's yelling in the back of his mind. _Do I have to do everything myself? Fuck him already!_

_No,_ Flynn told him firmly. _It needs to be his decision,. I'm not forcing him into anything._ CLU muttered something that the User couldn't quite make out, but it didn't exactly sound complimentary.

Tron lay still, basking in the afterglow, but Rinzler came to his senses earlier and started trying to spur him into action. _Get up! Flynn hasn't-_ he started, but Tron cut him off.

_I know._ Before the former enforcer could say anything else, Tron was getting to his knees in front of Flynn, who stepped backwards.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know," Tron replied. "But I want to."

With Rinzler purring in the back of his mind spurring him on, Tron took the User into his mouth, hesitantly at first. He had memories of doing this for CLU, as Rinzler, but those weren't what he wanted to remember at this time. This... this was different. He wasn't being forced to follow directives now, he had the right to stop this at any time if he wanted to. But he didn't want to, and so gave a little experimental lick to the tip of Flynn's penis. He got a very gratifying, shuddery moan in return, and stepped up his game, bringing his hand into play while he lapped at the User's erection.

While he could recall unwanted tutorials from Rinzler's memories, this felt different somehow. Whenever he remembered what had happened with CLU, with Rinzler, he felt nothing but shuddering disgust, wanting to gag at the memory. This felt right. Flynn was hard and hot in his mouth, and gave soft words of encouragment whenever Tron did something he liked. The program enjoyed taking his time, learning the User's body, what he liked, and what he didn't like. He got a pleased moan when he licked up the underside of Flynn's cock, and a strangled shout when he took him in to the back of his throat. Tron got a soft hiss when he flicked his tongue over the tip, and a yelp of surprise when he prodded the User's slit with his tongue.

"Tr-tron- I-" Flynn tried to warn the program at the exact moment that he pulled off. Flynn watched helplessly as he released all over the program's face, while Tron made a soft squeak of surprise. "S-sorry, man," he said apologetically as Tron reached up to wipe the User's cum off of his face. Still, though, he couldn't deny that there was something primally satisfying about seeing his release dripping off the program's nose, chin, and cheekbones, like melted ice cream.

"It's... alright," Tron said quietly.

"I didn't mean-" Flynn began, mortified that he'd hurt the program again. But Tron just shook his head.

"I said it's alright," he reiterated, before getting shakily to his feet and looking Flynn in the eyes.

It was such a spur-of-the-moment thing, he couldn't really explain why, but Kevin Flynn suddenly reached out to embrace the program, hugging him tightly. Tron stiffened in surprise, but quickly relaxed, reaching up to return the embrace. "Tron..." Flynn whispered.

Internally, CLU smirked, although it lacked the usual venom it would have. This had turned out better than he had thought, although he still wished that _he_ was the one in total control. Well, that could wait for now. Right at the moment, he was willing to relax in the soft waves of contentment that Flynn was emitting. It really was very soothing...

"I know," the program said reassuringly. "I know."

Inside, Rinzler purred, satisfied.

/END

Author's Comments:

OK, so there's some explaining I need to do with this.

In my own headcanon, Rinzler can think normally, and processes things just like any other program. He just can't vocalize. He would have to be able to think normally, for him to be as effective as he was. And since he's still in there, stuck within Tron's body, he has access to Tron's thoughts. While he doesn't really want to not exist anymore, however, now that he has access to his memories, he can think of things in different terms than just "obey CLU." That's how he's able to "talk" to Tron in their head.

Originally posted Livejournal


End file.
